You're Gone (Sequel To Forgotten Forever)
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Forever? So read that first! The Volturi decide that they're not going to give up on the Cullens, so when Carlisle is fooled into thinking he belongs with them, what will the Cullens do to get him back? A lot less angst than FF!
1. Chapter 1

**After The Curse**

Carlisle's POV

Ever since the Volturi have tried to take us down by making us forget who we are, I fear we have been giving Edward and Alice headaches. We are constantly pressuring them both to use their talents to keep an eye on the Volturi; Edward makes sure they aren't anywhere close and Alice is making sure they aren't planning anything new.

But we think for now we're going to get a break. Bella told us about Marcus fighting Aro and I remembered in my time with the guard that Marcus can be a vicious fighter when we wants to be.

Bella. That's another thing. Her attitude has completely changed since she was forced to watch us in so much pain, but in a good way.

I remember the day after she broke the curse...

***_Flashback***_

_"Carlisle?" The voice was Bella's, and it accompanied the sound of a knock on the door. I put my book aside, happy to be back in my study with Esme by my side again. _

_"Yes Bella?" I asked, smiling at her as she slowly walked into the room._

_"I wanted to thank you," She whispered in the smallest voice I have ever heard her use._

_I was shocked, and I heard some of the kids stop breathing downstairs. Why would Bella want to thank me? We should be thanking her, in fact none of us would let her be alone for a minute all night and all morning because we were thanking her for so long. "Why would you want to thank me?" I finally managed to get out. _

_Bella smiled a little sadly. "Because when I was forced to watch you lose your memories, Aro told you I would be punished and that it was my fault. You screamed at Aro to let me go, and told him none of it was my fault, and then you said, 'Leave my daughter alone!' and I can never thank you enough for trying to protect me."_

_I heard some of the kids sigh downstairs, probably Alice and Rosalie. I quickly pulled Bella into a hug. "It was the least I could do for my daughter, Bella. Besides, I can never thank you enough for bringing Esme back to me." _

_I fell Bella smile against my shoulder. "Of course," She murmured next to my ear. "What are daughters for?" _

_***End of Flashback***_

I pull out of my thoughts to hear Rosalie say, "But what if the Volturi come back?"

"Let them," Bella says from the window, casually flicking through the complete works of Jane Austen. "We've proven we're more than a match for them. I mean, come on. If I can punch Aro while I was human, God knows what damage Emmett could do now." She grins at us and wonks at Emmett. Everyone laughs.

"Don't give him ideas, Bella," Jasper says, going to sit by Bella at the window. We all smile at the scene; before the curse Jasper and Bella weren't that close but now they're best friends. Some good things did come out of that curse.

"So, Bells. What was your favourite part of the curse?" Emmett asks with a smirk, and we all shake our heads at him. We had tried asking Bella about the curse and it turns out it's still a touchy subject with her.

Well, why wouldn't it be?

To our surpirse, Bella chuckles and sits up. "Seeing Jazz squirm."

"Why thank you so much Bella," Jasper says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant," Bella giggles, hitting him playfully on the arm. "I mean, you were so nervous about asking Alice out and I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or ifI wanted to scream, 'She's your wife you idiot!' in your face. Although I think that might have freaked her out." She stops talking for a second before her eyes light up, she grins at Emmett. "Either that or when we found Carlisle with memories and Charlie thought he'd abused us."

I groan at the memory and everyone looks at me in shock, except Edward who starts laughing hysterically from the thoughts going through Emmett's head. "I would have loved to have known what was going on inside Charlie's head," Emmett laughs, and Edward laughs with him.

"What happened?" Jasper asks.

"Mrs Newton saw me show Emmett and Bella Esme's grave, and then because Bella smashed her fingers with a hammer I brought them both up here to treat Bella's hand. Of course, Mrs Newton didn't see the drive and assumed I'd brought them into the forest to..." I didn't bother, nor know how, to finish my scentence, as all the kids were in hysterics. Even Esme was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I sigh, but even Bella and Emmett are laughing.

"It was when Charlie threatened to put a bullet through your head!" Emmett cries and suddenly everyone is laughing harder. I roll my eyes at their antics.

"It wasn't funny afterwards though," Bella sighs.

Emmett chuckles lightly. "It was when you slapped your dad for running dad out of town."

Everyone smiles and some even chucles quietly. I smile for a different reason though. I can't help it; I smile every time one of the kids calls me dad. "Right!" I say just loud enough. "We need to sober up. Yes, there were some funny things, but somehow it doesn't feel right to laugh about it right now. Even if we have been back to our normal selves more almost a month."

Everyone smiles even wider at the mention of us being ourselves again, but we mostly smile at Bella. Who looks down and buries her face in Jasper's shoulder. He laughs and gets up to sit by Alice. Edward takes his place immediately and pulls Bella in for a quick, short kiss that no one comments on like they would have before the curse. None of us bother to interupt their moments for now; Bella's been through enough without the rest of us torturing her.

Bella and Edward begin talking quietly amongst themselves, but none of us listen as Jasper puts on the disk that holds the film Bella made.

We must have watched this thing at least four times now, but we still can't stop watching it. There were so many things we enjoyed watching; even Bella watched it sometimes, but she winces every time she sees Charlie's face.

She still feels like she killed her father.

We hoep she can get over it, but something tells us she won't any time soon. Something like that stays with you for a while.

But for now all we do is relish in the fact that we are ourselves again, and that Bella did this for us, after all the pain she went through she is still trying to cope with it.

And I never thought I'd say this, but after all the angst and pain the Volturi put Bella through, I want to kill the Volturi myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Scheme**

The family have been arguing again. Rosalie and Jasper are worried about the Volturi coming back, and everyone else is telling them to relax. Maybe except Bella, Edward and Nessie, who have been trying not to think about the Volturi at all, for Bella's sake of course.

"Kate, Kate calm down!" Bella shouts into the phone, and I laugh. Kate called about five minutes ago and won't stop apologising to Bella. Appareantly at one point during the curse Bella called the Denali coven and Kate basically told her we didn't exist. For some reason the Denali's only got their memories back a week ago, and are still trying to wrap their heads around everything Bella has told them. Eleazer can't believe the Volturi were so cruel. "Kate! Kate! KATE!" Bella screams and we all laugh this time. We've been spending a lot more time as a family now. "Kate. Please, please shut up for a second. It's fine. I don't really expect an apology when you had your memory wiped!"

We all laugh harder at this as Bella puts a hand over the phone and tells us to shut up. "I'm going to go hunt," I say to everyone, standing up. Bella nods at me as I walk past and Jasper follows me out.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"We never get much time together," I comment as we run through the dense forest trees.

Jasper smiles. "I know. I've been spending all my time with Ali and Bell recently. Bella never ceases to amaze me."

"I know," I agree. "She's much stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

"And much more forgiving," Jasper nods. "I still can't get over the fact she forgave me for her birthday."

I bow my head and take a deep breath at the mention of _that day._ "You know Jasper," I say quietly through the dark. "I never really spoke to you about that. I guess I just kind of avoided the subject, but I guess I never really assured you that it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for that."

"That's okay, dad," Jasper murmurs. I look up at him shock, and I know he can feel my shock with his talent. He has never called me 'dad' before. "What?" Jasper laughs. "You are my dad. I felt guilty whenever you called me your son and I guess I decided it was time I started acting like it."

I pull Jasper into a hug and say "You have been my son since you walked through the door of our home with your little pixie in tow eighty years ago, Jasper, whether you act like it or not that is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Jasper laughs as we pull away. "Are you sure you never studied law?"

I chuckle. "I did once, in 1845. Although I believe the system has changed a bit since then."

Jasper laughs too, and then the smell of blood and the sound of a heartbeat cross our senses. I allow Jasper to hunt the animal down. He isn't as practised in control so there is a chance he could attack me if I went in for the hunt.

"Carlisle." The voice comes from behind me, and that, not the horrifyingly familiar voice, is the thing that makes me flinch. Bella told us how whenever Aro spoke to her, he always addressed her from behind.

"Aro," I reply curtly, turning to find him watching me from a fallen tree. "What do you think we are doing here?"

"I've come to say I'm sorry," Aro says, but even I can hear the lie.

"Sorry for what? That you created the curse or that Bella broke it?"

Aro rolls his eyes. "Bella is a feisty little thing."

"That's Miss Swan to you," I say, smirking slightly as I quote Bella. "Or maybe even Mrs Cullen."

He chuckles. "Your time is up, Carlisle."

"Excuse me?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"It's time for you to come back," Aro clarifies, cryptically I might add.

"Come back where?" I ask cautiously, hoping to God that Jasper and the rest of the family is safe.

"It's time for you to come back where you belong," Aro almost snarls before he lashes out and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood And Bonds**

When I wake up my vision is strangely blurred. When it focuses I find Marcus standing in front of me.

"My dear friend," Marcus sighs quietly. "I am so, terribly sorry."

I lean forward, only to realise that I am shackled to a wall.

Well this is just too familiar.

"Where are my family?" I growl. "Are they safe? If they have been hurt then I swear to God..."

Marcus chuckles, and as I look down I realise his feet are shackled to the floor. "I always admired you Carlisle. You always put everyone before yourself. And to answer your question, yes your family are safe. Aro wanted to make it appear as though you had been killed by a nomad, but that was just cruel. I am sick of Aro's games, so I appeared to your son and told him to run home, and that you are safe for now."

"So, my family knows I'm here?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes," Marcus whispers. "And because of that, and because I allowed Bella to jump off the cliff, I am no longer part of the guard. But I have a feeling I know what Aro's plans are for you."

"You're not part of the guard?" I repeat, trying to wrap my head around it.

"No," Marcus clarifies. "I am in here as a prisoner. The reason you are shackled to a wall is so if Aro comes in to talk to you you can't attack him. He doesn't seem to think I will attack him, which I might."

"What are his plans for me?" I ask hesitantly.

"He wants you to replace me as one of the three leaders in the guard." Marcus hesitates. "He wants you to change your diet."

"No," I snarl. "I will not harm innocent people. I will not harm people who aren't innocent. I will not harm people."

Marcus sighs. "Something tells me it won't be your choice."

I feel tears that will never fall form in my eyes. "Why has he done this?"

He shrugs. "If you take down the leader you take down the coven. You were the soul of the Cullen clan, and Esme was the heart. But without the soul the heart cannot function, and without any kind of leader neither can the rest of the body."

I slump down against the wall; the shackles the only things keeping me from falling to my knees.

That was the last time I will ever see my family.

The strange thing is, I feel like I don't care. I feel as if they were all just a burden that I am glad to be rid of.

All except Esme, my love.

"Marcus," I croak out. "What is happening to me? I feel as if the only one I ever had a connection with is Esme."

"That will be Chelsea," Marcus replies grimly. "She will be working your bonds to your family, severing them, and then tying them to the guard. The only bonds she can't mess with I are the bonds of mates. But," Marcus grips my shoulders and forces me to look at him as I try to fight the hate I feel towards the family I know I have loved for over a century. "I know you are strong enough to fight the hate. I know you are strong enough to shake the bonds you feel for the Volturi. I know you are strong enough to fight you way back home."

"Conspiring against me, are we?"

Marcus and I both look up to see Aro standing in the doorway. "Maybe," Marcus retorts. "What's it to you?"

Aro shrugs, "Not much. Its not like you can do anything. Now, Carlisle..."

I try to glare at him, but I can't. He is my friend...

No! He's not my friend. He tortured me, then my daughter, then me again! He killed my love twice and caused my family more pain than they could possibly ever deserve.

I cry out in pain as I try to fight against the bond I feel to him and the guard. "Stop fighting, Carlisle," Aro reprimands. "You can't fight." He kneels down slightly so his eyes are level with mine. "Animal blood has made you weak. We are going to change that. Felix!"

Felix wasn't around in my time here, but I can see why Aro chose him. He must be strong, but not as strong as Emmett.

But what I mainly notice is the semi-conscious girl in his arms, with blood pouring from her throat.

No...

Aro grabs the girl and brings her closer to me. I never had a chance to hunt before I was captured, and I know my eyes are black. He slowly brings the girl's throat closer to my mouth, and I struggle against the chains binding me to the wall, and the bonds tying me to Aro. The bonds that tell me I can trust him, and the bonds that tell me to just drink.

"Just drink, Carlisle," Aro murmurs, bringing the girl's throat a mere inch from my mouth. "We will make you strong."

I clamp my mouth shut and close my eyes, jumping slightly at the feeling of the girl's neck against my lips. Aro shifts her so the friction parts my lips and her blood smears against my teeth.

I still don't allow myself to taste her blood. If I do, I will be completely under Aro's control, and I must stay strong for Esme.

"No!" I scream, but immediately I know it's a mistake. The movement made my mouth open slightly, and her blood slips into my mouth and down my throat. I can pratically feel my eyes becoming crimson.

Then I clamp my mouth shut again, even if Aro is my friend, Esme is my mate and she would not be happy that I took someone's life. Aro sighs, and drops her at my feet before untying my shackles and leaving the room.

"Have fun," He says slyly before locking the door.

Marcus looks at me with sadness as I look over the girl. Her wounds are too severe, and she has lost too much blood to survive. I will not turn her into a vampire and damn her to this life, but nor will I allow her to bleed to death on a hard cold floor.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, taking her head in my hands. "Forgive me."

Then I snap the girl's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rules**

Life with the Volturi is surprisingly peaceful, Aro is my friend and allows me to visit Marcus whenever I wish. Well, not that he would try to stop me; I am a leader after all.

Despite the strange sense of peace I feel, I am still disgusted by myself whenever I catch my reflection in a black window or in a mirror. My eyes burn red with sorrow and disgust. I have given up my vocation to be a doctor; I feed off humans, sometimes, at least.

I have left my family.

I am no longer Carlisle Cullen.

At least, not in the sense I used to be. Before, the thought of killing humans was a thought I never let cross my mind I was so disgusted by it. Although, even now I'm trying my best to be kind, to be any sense of good. I take after my son, and hunt those commiting crime in Volterra. I have never joined the killing of the innocent that happens every two weeks in the throne room. Sometimes I go into the forest to hunt animals, in fact I've been doing it even more lately. I'm slowly finding myself again; Aro may be able to change my bonds, but he can't change me.

Although, feeding time in Volterra isn't as bad as you might think. In my time with Volturi before Edward was even born I spoke to Aro, asking how he could kill all these people.

He told me that he doesn't like to kill women, but it is something he can't help as most of his guard does. Including Ciaus. Aro has two rules when it comes to blood: No children, and no pregnant women.

It still disgusts me.

"Aro," I speak quietly as I walk into the throne room. Unlike the others I don't wear a black cloak, instead I wear a long, white, doctor's jacket. Aro insisted, saying I need to keep a little bit of home with me at all times.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Aro replies, smiling slightly.

"There's a problem on it's way here," I murmur in a bored voice, trying to keep the memory of Esme out of my head, as usual.

Aro looks at me confused, but then his eyes widen as a shriek is heard. Then Ciaus is walking in, dragging Jane and a very pregnant lady. I straighten immediately. I only knew there was a problem from the screams; I didn't actually know what the problem was.

Immediately my doctor side comes out, and I walk straight to the pregnant girl. She looks about twenty. "Hello," I say quietly to her. Then I turn to Ciaus. "Why is she here?"

Ciaus snarls at me. He isn't very happy I'm here. "Jane got hungry," He replies icily.

Sighing at Ciaus, I turn back to the girl. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

Tears stream down her face. "She took my blood."

It's only now that I notice the red substance running down her arm. Jane must have bitten her but taken so much blood that she also took the venom out. She is so pale. She seems about five or six months gone. Her baby will not survive this.

And according to our laws, neither will she.

"Aro," I whisper, and he knows what I want immediately. He brings me my black doctor bag which is generally kept in the throne room, even if it is rearely used.

I tell the lady to lie down on a bench at the side of the room. Taking out a cloth, and a bottle of ether, I soak the cloth with it when she isn't looking. "This will help you sleep," I murmur. She nods, and lets me cover her mouth and nose with the cloth. The anesthetic takes effect after a few minutes, but it isn't enough. So I keep dampening the cloth and putting it over my mouth and nose.

I keep doing it until I hear her heart stutter to a stop.

But what really breaks my heart is when I hear a little one stop, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esme**

"Carlisle," Aro calls. I walk up to him immediately.

"What?" I almost shout at him. He raises his eyebrows.

"There is a rumour," He begins carefully. "That the Cullens are coming to get you."

"Oh," I reply quietly, my voice almost breaking. "Oh."

"What do you want to do about it?" Aro inquires, daring me with his eyes to do exactly what I'm about to.

I grit my teeth. "Nothing. They are not to be harmed. They can visit."

"And if they cause trouble?"

I roll my eyes, my teeth grinding against each other. "They. Will. Not. Be. Harmed. Especially not Esme."

He raises his eyebrows again, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay. They will not be harmed, by me. But I can't make any promises about Caius."

"I will make him promise," I vow, stalking out of the throne room.

Walking down the stone halls, I shove myself against them. It is too dark here. It is too cold. When I get to my room I tear at the doctor's jacket, throwing it across the room. Underneath I'm wearing black slacks, black shoes and a blakc shirt. It is too dark. It is too cold.

It is not me.

Looking up at the mirror across the room I see my eyes are amber. They will not be gold by the time the Cullens get here.

By the time my family get here.

I can feel the bonds to my family coming back, but I can also feel them being taken away.

Chelsea knows.

"NO!" I roar, throwing a glass ornament at the mirror. They both fall to the floor and shatter.

Chelsea has been working at my growing bonds for a week now. Aro knows too. The Cullens are coming. They have been spotted in Rome. "Aro, you know Chelsea cannot break the bonds I have to my mate. If she decides to stay with me then I won't allow her to be treated how you treat your wife."

I walk and sit at my throne and close my eyes. I wish I could sleep.

The wives are very isolated. They are kept in one of the highest towers and I know for a fact that Aro and Caius cheat on them regularly. I will not let Esme be isolated that way. She hates the dark.

I hate it too.

I miss everything, I miss the glass windows, the light, the kids, my wife.

"Carlisle!"

Great now I'm hearing her voice. I hear Edward chuckle. Great, now I'm hearing him too.

"Carlisle!" I open my eyes to find Esme standing on the other side of the room. I can tell the kids are hiding in the shadows to give us this moment.

She gasps when she sees my eyes.

I panic, and go over everything that's happened in the last few weeks in my mind. Somewhere I hear Edward murmur, "It's okay, Esme. He hasn't changed, just his eye colour."

Her expression breaks out into a breath taking smile. She runs towards me, and I run towards her. I pull her into my arms, breathing in her scent, vowing to never let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Myself Again**

"Esme," I repeat over and over again. She just smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Ah, I do love a happy ending!" Aro exclaims.

Oh I've had it with him.

"If you _love_ happy endings so much then why don't you stop trying to destroy my family?!" I snap. Aro just gapes at me. "Come on," I motion to the rest of my family. "I'll show you where you're staying."

I don't let go of Esme's hand as we I lead her and the kids down the halls. "Of course Nessie," I hear behind me at one point, and suddenly my granddaughter is hugging me. Half of me wants to throw her off, while the other half wants to hug her back.

It seems Chelsea just can't leave me alone.

I grab Esme's hand again, and I feel my bonds coming back to me again. Esme is the one who can help me, so, instead of throwing my granddaughter off, I hug her back fiercely, never letting go of my wife. She lets go after a minute and I give her a genuine smile. It feels good to smile.

"Here." I finally get to the room's my family will be staying in. Each couple has their own room, including Esme and I. Renesmee has her own room, as they quite rightly thought not to bring Jacob. Even if he is a friend of ours, Caius wouldn't hesitate to have him killed.

Esme goes into our room for a minute, while everyone else goes in theirs, leaving me on my own in the hall of doors.

"Carlisle?" Bella's voice sounds from my right, and I turn to her, giving her a half hearted smile.

Good God I must be giving Chelsea a headache.

I hope so.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks timidly.

"If course," I reply, smiling.

"Where are Caius and Marcus? I didn't see either of them in the throne room..."

I sigh. "I suppose Caius is somewhere in the outskirts of the city, in some kind of bar somewhere. And Marcus is in the dungeons, as he lost his place in the guard after informing Jasper of my abduction."

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Marcus?"

"Yes," I reply immediately. "In fact I haven't spoken to him in a while. Would you like to come now?"

"Yes please," Bella smile brightly. "Can Jazz come? He wants to talk to him too."

"Of course."

Immediately Jasper is standing beside Bella, grinning broadly. "Lets go," He suggests. I nod, and lead them down many, many flights of stairs.

"Stay there," I mouth to them when I get to just outside the cell doors. They nod, and I walk in, smiling at Marcus.

"My friend," Marcus breaths as he sees my eyes. "You are almost yourself again."

"I am," I agree, smiling brightly as I think of Esme. "I have some people here who would like to talk to you."

Jasper and Bella walk in, and Marcus smiles sadly. "Hello."

"Hi," My son and my daughter reply, sitting in front of Marcus next to me.

"How are you?" Marcus asks politely. It's such a human question that it surprises me.

"Good," Bella grins. "Thanks to you."

"What?" Marcus asks, completely oblivious.

Jasper laughs, "If it weren't for you we'd think Carlisle is dead."

"And we wouldn't even be here, right now, if it weren't for you. The curse would still be going," Bella adds.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Marcus smiles, and I can tell it's completely genuine.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for what has happened to you," Jasper says solemnly, while standing to go with Bella.

Marcus shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I've been wanting to die for years, ever since my wife died."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispers.

Marcus shakes his head, his eyes portraying his sadness. "Don't be," He chokes out.

Jasper and Bella walk to the door. "Are you coming, Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

"Of course," I grin. "I wouldn't want you two bumping into Caius."

As we leave the kids wave to Marcus, and I can't help but think about how my family is stronger than Aro and his excuse for a guard. How my family will always stay together through everything, and how I am, definitely, almost myself again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strong Enough**

Chelsea has been doubling her efforts. It is actually painful now.

I pushed Rosalie off me when she hugged me. I have never been more ashamed of myself.

"It's okay, Carlisle," Rosalie said after I apologised. "I know you're not yourself right now."

I ran out of the room then, down hundreds and hundreds of stairs until I got to the throne room. Chelsea is standing in here with Aro. "Get out," I snarl at her.

She glares at me. "No. I'm talking to Aro."

I glare back, and hers falters. "No. You're talking to me, but I don't want you anyway near me. So get the hell out of here and I forbid you to go anywhere near the Cullens."

She looks down at the ground as she runs out of the throne room. I throw myself onto my throne.

"You shouldn't be here," Aro says quietly. "Heidi will be back with lunch soon."

Just as he says this the rest of the guard file in, followed by a whole group of humans. I grimace. I will not make it out of the throne room in time. Chelsea is standing in front of the door, and I don't want to push her out the way.

Chelsea.

She knows I'm in here. She knows I'll want to escape. That bitch. Despite what she's doing to me, however, I can't bring myself to physically push her out the way.

The screaming and the feeding begins. Chelsea is still in front of the door but her eyes have darkened considerably. She will give into the hunt soon. The smell of blood has almost overwhelmed my senses by now, and it is getting painful.

I'm strong enough not to hunt though. Thank God. I have never been more grateful for my proffession.

Suddenly the door opens, pushnig Chelsea forwards violently. Esme walks in and glares at Chelsea as I rush to Esme's side. "Stay away from my husband, you bitch," Esme growls before pulling me through the door.

"Alice saw," We say together, hers an explanation, mine an assumption. We laugh and I kiss her tenderly.

"I love you," I whisper. "Thank you."

"I love you too," She whispers back. "Lets go upstairs. The kids want to talk to you."

I follow her up the stairs to the bedrooms. The kids are sitting in the living area where I left them; I refuse to meet Rosalie's gaze. "It's okay Carlisle," Edward reassures me. I smile weakly.

"We need to talk," Emmett states. "About what's going to happen when we leave Volterra."


End file.
